Maelstrom of Swords and Blades
by recon34117
Summary: They once said that Fate is inescapable. It could never be changed, never broken and never challenged. But that, was a time long since passed. Every one now holds their own fate an their own destiny. But among them, one boy had been chained down by will of the Gods by choosing his fate for him. Little did they know, an ancient being shall rise again and break the chains once more.


**I do not own Naruto, Fable and Kingdoms of Amalur.**

**This is also my 'first-ish' fan fiction story. **

**Prologue**

It was a dark night in Konohagakure. The soft and silky light of moon brushed over the walls and buildings of the village creating a silver ambiance that seemed to embrace the entirety of this large and great village. The light of the crowded streets seems to reflect the mood of the village's occupants as friends and family gather together to celebrate and enjoy the gifts and beauty in life. In the bars, friends and co-workers cheer and raise their glass in high up into the air and gave toast to one another over the sound of laughter and merriment. The families are huddled together in restaurants and diners eating and chatting with their fathers, sons or grandchildren, each telling stories of their lives or the excitements that transpired in their day. All seems to be enjoying the wonderful bounties and gifts that nature and life offered to them.

All except one could share in their delight.

* * *

In an alley mired with trash, garbage and vermin along with a number of trashcans and dumpster a young boy scrounges over a dumpster seeming teeming with rotten and half-eaten leftovers with the occasional rat or street animal joining him over a search for a decent meal. The boy seemed to have stopped in his search and found a half-eaten and 2 day old chicken leg. He seemed happy that he had found such a good meal for its rare for him to find and eat something that has been in the trash for more than 4 days or 5 and by that time the meat would already be rotting and losing its valuable nutrients. He placed over a cover of a trashcan as a plate for him and right now it had a fresh apple he stole from the market earlier as well a small bottle of water, already half-empty and a bite-size cookie for his desert. He placed the half-eaten chicken leg on his 'plate' before giving a small prayer of thanks for the food. After the prayer he began to feast on the crumbs that could easily be mistaken for a meal for a stray animal on the street.

As he ate his food with gusto, for in which he is happy because he got to eat more than once in a day, he did not notice a pair of eyes with red-yellow eyes watching him. Eyes filled with pity, sadness, anger and longing. Pity for a child had to eat crumbs meant for rats, sadness that the boy was alone, anger for the village and its people and longing for justice to be done for someone whom shared the same beginnings as him, and possibly more.

* * *

A few meters away from the alley, a large group of people have gathered. Weapons of many varieties are held unto their hands ranging from a sword, a hammer to a kitchen knife or broken glass bottle. There torches are not lit to avoid unnecessary interruptions or attention for what they had all planned in mind.

The crowd's gazes are solely focused on a lonely boy in an alley, eating whatever garbage he seemed to have found in the trashcans and dumpsters. From the soft light the moon had over the alley, one could see that the boy had golden hair and his body was clearly malnourished with barely any meat left other than the boy's skin and bones. Their faces where impassive but one could clearly see that their eyes held not pity or compassion. Rather they held a small sense of fulfillment and satisfaction on the boy's condition. On the surface of their eyes one could see their anticipation, dark and malicious anticipation. Slowly, but surely the crowd prepared their weapons in hand, they lit their torches and readied themselves to deliver _'justice'_ for an action, an event caused by another.

* * *

Blue eyes shine underneath the moons shimmering glow. The face of the person betrays nothing but a smile that shines content, but the eyes betray the boy of his inner most pain and discontent. The boy then sat, his back pressed firmly unto the wall as he looks up into the star filled night sky. The boy thought deeply on his life. He reflected on his actions unto others and that of the actions of others unto him. He did not understand why people treated him so badly. Why they glared at him, treat him with revulsion, loathing, fear and distain. He had been a good boy from the start, even to the matrons who abused him by beating him up to his fellow orphans who continuously bullied and ridiculed him. He could only wonder what he did wrong. He asked himself questions like: "Why would the village hate?" or "What did he do to deserve this harsh life?" and often he would ask himself "Why me?" Indeed why him? Why an innocent boy would be treated like a monster, a disease and a pariah. But the question that struck deeply within his heart was: "Why would no one love me?"

'_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted was to be acknowledged, to exist…._

_To be love and be loved….' The boy thought._

He cried himself every time he thought of it. In truth who would not? Love is required and needed in a child. It needs to be constantly present in a growing child's life in order for them to know what happiness truly means, for them to know that they are truly alive, that they exist and most importantly it gives them the sense and feeling of acceptance. For a 6 year old to be in this state, without the presence of love even that between friends could truly break a child's mind before it could even be given the chance to grow. This boy, this blonde-haired and blue eyed boy is on the verge of breaking himself. Just one final push is needed and the boy would be no more.

The boy stopped crying and looked up once more to the star, like any child he could not help but find wonder and awe when he looks to the heavens. He saw each light as they glimmer up a head. He wonders if there from above his ancestors watched over him, he wonders…..

If his parents are watching over him now…..

He sighed and looked unto the floor and his eye, once shined with life now dulls a shade or two and oh how he wished he knew about his parents, about his family. Maybe then, just maybe he would know who he is, maybe he can finally know himself.

Before he dwell unto that any further he saw a few shimmering yellow lights at the corner of his eyes and looked at that direction.

His eyes widened both in terror and shock.

There amassed before the alley he stays in is a massive mob of hundreds of people. From the lowly civilians to ninja's from his village, all their eyes set upon him and all of it filled with hate and revulsion. He crawls back in fear as the crowd draws nearer. He looks to his left and right and saw he could not escape, for they have already closed off all of his possible escape routes. He saw them, slowly walking and savouring every moment they closing in upon him. Like how a snake would corner a rat and slowly and tentatively close in while savouring its meal. The boy looked behind him and saw it was a dead end. It was no use. He was hungry, thirsty, malnourished and weak. He could not fight nor would he be able to pull up a struggle. And so he stood up and from there and did what no child should ever do, and that is to welcome death. But a great power refuses to let this boy die. He refuses to simply stand idle and watch the legacy of one who he held dear to his heart die unjustly and unfairly. It would be difficult and costly to break free from his only anchor in the world of the living. But if he would have to defy fate to save this boy, then he would do just that once more.

* * *

As the mob begin to march forward to corner the boy, all of them could not help but feel a sense of foreboding from each step they take towards their target. For every step, an eerie feeling begins to draw upon their minds as they took step after step to deliver their sentence to the 'demon' in front of them. All of them quickly squashed this feeling and renewed their resolves in delivering vengeance upon the creature that took their loved ones and many others that fateful day.

But little did they know, for every step they take draws the world ever closer to an irreversible change. Through the boy, a destiny shall be rediscovered and re-forged; a spark from eons ago shall rekindle the flames of old, a long forgotten legend shall rise again and once more…..

The chains of fate shall be broken.

* * *

The crowd that had gathered at the edge of the alley begin to feel a sense of dread and fear creep into their hearts as a black mist begins to envelope the 'demon' in front of them. All of them took a step back as the shadows and the wind begin to circle and dance around the boy whom had his eyes closed in resignation, waiting for his death, for his end, for his fall.

The winds that once danced around the boy now howl and scream. The shadows that circled him begins to go faster and faster, with perfect unison with the wind as though it was a deadly dance of the two partners, the wind and the shadow. The mist that enveloped the boy begins to reform above him while stile embracing the boy as how life would embrace a new born child.

The black mist begins to take shape of a hooded figure that seems to be heavily armored. The hood was not the one hiding the face but the mask that is underneath it. On the shadowy figures chest the outlines of two masks are visible but the details hidden away. The figure alone was intimidating, hovering over the child in a protective manner.

But it was not the figure that stopped them in its track. No, it was the eyes, eyes with crimson sclera, amber Iris and charcoal pupil. Eyes deeper than the abyss and unforgiving like the seas of the void. In front of the mob is a legend long forgotten but whose mask and eyes shall be remembered by the beholder and will forever instill fear to their hearts.

In front of the mob is the king of swords, lord of the shadows and the night…

In front of them was none other, than the Jack of Blades…..

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**Author's Notes:**

**This simply a sample prologue, more like a trailer of sorts or an introduction to story and just to be clear this is a Naruto x fable with elements of Kingdoms of Amalur. The connection of these three would be left uncertain till later on in the chapters. As to what Naruto's destiny is, not gonna tell. As for Jack's Role in this fiction well I leave that up to your imagination. **

**Also this is a not a YAOI fiction.**

**Please write your reviews and what you think so far and please avoid flaming to avoid Global Warming. I and the environment thank you.  
Oh just to give you guys a heads up, the next update may take a while.**

**Till then. **


End file.
